The New Orihime
by Reflected Moon
Summary: What if Orihime never got rescued? What if she turned into an Espada and came back to Karakura High School?Please read my first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fan fic and I hope you like it!

It was the first day of school and everyone was exited. Especially, Orihime, who couldn't stop smiling. It was a surprise Aizen had this mission for them, but got her mission without hesitation. They arrived at their new home that they were all going to stay at. The people that were with her were Halibel, Stark, Grimmjow, Neliel, and Ulquiorra. She couldn't wait to see Tatsuki. She was the one she missed the most of all. Many things had changed and she couldn't wait to see the reactions of everyone. Orihime kept on jumping up and down on the seat of Ulquiorra's brand new black Rolls- Royce.

"Woman, could you please calm down," Ulquiorra said with his usual monotone voice.

"I'm sorry it's just that I can't wait to see everyone. I wonder how everyone is?" Orihime asked.

"You really want to see those pieces of trash?"

Orihime arched an eyebrow while saying ," Jealous?"

"No."

" It's ok, Ulqui- san you know that I love you know right?"

"Yes, as I love you."

They finally got there and Ulquiorra parked his car in the parking lot. It was still pretty early so no one was there yet. Ulquiorra got out of the car and then opened Orihime's door like a gentleman. After a few minutes, the also brand new blue mustang and a gray Toyota fortuner. Out of the mustang came out Grimmjow and Neliel, and out of the Toyota came out Stark and Halibel. That's something else that changed. Stark and Halibel, and Grimmjow and Nel, were couples like Ulquiorra and Orihime. They loved each other very much and all became good friends.

"Che, you went to this school, Orihime?" asked Grimmjow in disgust.

Orihime nodded her head, feeling proud. This was going to be her junior year and she was happy, but some weren't as much.

Soon people started to come, they were about to go in the building when everyone's phone turned off. They all looked at each other knowing what to do. That ring tone meant that there was a rebellious hollow nearby. Some hollows were going rebellious and trying to create their own 'dark side'. They had to destroy them. That was part of their mission. They all hid behind bushes and came out of their gigai and went to destroy whatever was causing trouble. They all did it very easily, but when they checked the time they saw they were going to be late. They all did sonido and went back to school. They came into their first period. Which they thankfully had all together. Their home teacher was in the classroom and they were outside of it. Then Grimmjow started laughing.

"Can't wait to see the face on Kurosaki!" He said with a mischievous grin.

"Ok kids you can come in!" yelled the home room teacher.

Once they got in they heard whispers all around the room. This was going to be the latest gossip yet. Orihime Inoue was back!

"Well kids why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'll start first. I'm Orihime Inoue. Some of you might remember me. I'm back and I hope I can get along with everyone else."

"I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer. If you touch Orihime you will get your hand cut off."

"I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. And if you lay a finger on Nel you will be killed." he said with an icy glare.

"The name's Stark Coyote. Don't touch Halibel. You'll' regret it."

"Halibel Tia."

" Well that was... um...impressive? Why don't you take your seats."

Everyone had taken their seats and the only room there was sitting in between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. So she walked over there and sat.

"Inoue? What are you doing here?"

Orihime decided to ignore Ichigo and pay attention to the teacher. She really want to speak to him. Ever. He didn't rescue her after all. She would never forget that.

"Hey, Ulqui-san do you have a pen I could borrow?"

Ulquiorra took out a pen and gave it to her. She thanked him and started to write her notes. She knew this year was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey sorry my last chapter was short. I hope you like this chapter and please review! Well enjoy! **

The bell rung meaning it was lunch time. With this Orihime jumped out and took out her lunch from her messenger bag. She grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and ran out in the roof top, hoping that Tatsuki was there. She hadn't seen her yet and that made Orihime worry. She then noticed her short black hair and yelled out her name. Tatsuki turned around and looked back. Her eyes went wide when she saw Orihime and ran to her. When she got there, she hugged her with all she could.

"Orihime your back! Your back! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere? Do you know how worried I was? "she said with some anger and sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I had to leave for important reasons, but I'm back, right?"

"Right. Just promise me you'll let me know when you leave, please?"

"Promise."

"Hime. Please don't run away like that; you could get hurt."

Orihime turned her back to see that Ulquiorra with his usual stoic face expression, but Orihime knew that he was just worried. She walked over to him and introduced them.

"Ulquiorra this is my best friend, Tatsuki. Tatsuki, this is my boyfriend, Ulquiorra."

Tatsuki's eyes went wide as she looked at Ulquiorra. He was pale, black hair that went to his shoulders, deep green eyes, and had tear marks on his face. Tatsuki wondered how someone like Orihime, happy and energetic, could be with someone like Ulquiorra, without bursting emotions. Then again, they say opposites attract.

"Nice to meet you. I'm happy your with Orihime. But if you hurt her in any way you will have to sleep with one eye open." Tatsuki threatened.

"You can count on me that I will make her happy." he said with a nod.

"I'm sorry I can't eat with you, Orihime, but I have practice, but you can eat with Ichigo and them."

"That's ok. And I don't intend to eat with them. We can't. Things have changed. But good luck at your practice."

"Come on, Ulqui-san, let's go eat with the others."

They found the others and began to eat. They were all having a conversation and laughing, even Ulquiorra was smiling. He had become a tiny bit more care- free. He would love to hear Orihime laugh it was music to his ears. He really did love Orihime. Everything was going great, until _they_ came.

"Orihime? Can we talk to you?"

"Nope."

Ichigo gaped at her. He never thought that Orihime would ignore him. That really got to him. How could that be?

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just became tough. I was tired of being useless. So I changed a little."

"You went to their side?" he said in shock.

"Yes. And you know what? I'm happy and like Aizen said we are family. Except Ulqui-san. I mean that would be weird to have your boyfriend as your brother, right?"

"Boyfriend? I thought-" but was caught off by Orihime.

"That what? That I was going to cry forever for your name to come rescue me? That I love you? That is where you are wrong. Don't you ever think that again. I have new friends now. And for a bonus a boyfriend that loves me and I love him. You are- what do you call him Ulqui-san? Oh, right trash."

"Orihime, I tried to save you, but the Soul Society didn't let me." Ichigo argued.

"And since when has the Soul Society ever stopped you? Because it didn't stop you when you tried to save Rukia. Just answer me one thing. Would you have gone to rescue Rukia if she were in my place?"

"I-" but no words came out. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't know what to say.

"Exactly my point. Come on Ulqui-san. I want to leave. I got something off my chest."

Orihime walked away leaving Ichigo and the others shocked. When she was out of sight with Ulquiorra she cried on his chest. She didn't want to say those mean things, but she was going to explode if she kept it all in. Ulquiorra said nothing but held her close.

"Woman, you had to say what you had to say."

Orihime nodded her head and they headed to class which was gym. When she got there the teacher had people do boxing. Orihime watched with awe as Tatsuki was about done finishing some guy.

"Ulquiorra come over here and box with this guy. Orihime you can watch in the side lines with the other girls."

"That's ok. I'll box, too. So who's going to box me?"

"Go with Hanstou."

" WHAT! I have to fight a girl? That sucks. I want someone that's more challenging."

"I wouldn't talk so much if I were you." Orihime said with a glare.

"What are you going to do about it, Crybaby's Girlfriend ?"

"What did you call him?" said Orihime with anger in her eyes. She hates it when they insult her boyfriend.

"Crybaby's. Girlfriend."

Orihime said no more and went over to him and held out her arms in position. He looked at her without any gloves. He just shrugged and they started to fight. Orihime beat him easily. She trained a lot in Hueco Mundo and was pretty good at anything. He tried to take a punch, but she dodged. She then swiftly punched him in the eye and with that she also kneed him in the stomach. He opened his mouth in shock that he could have been beaten so easily. Usually Orihime didn't like to fight, unless necessary, but no one makes fun of her boyfriend. No one. That crosses the line. She walked over to him and told "No one makes fun of my boyfriend. And close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

She went to the locker room and changed before meeting up with Neliel. She forgot that they all had the same classes. Nel looked at her then gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry about the thing that happened at the roof top. I know that you were close. But if it makes you feel any better, you know that you are a best friend to me, right?"

"Yes, thank you. You and Halibel both are very dear friends of mine. Almost like sisters. Thank you for your words. How are you doing so far?" Orihime said trying to change the subject.

" Well I'm doing good, but Grimmjow is a bit jealous. Like let me tell you something funny. We were walking and he said 'I don't like the way that guy is looking at you'. The boy was reading a book. And I think he was a girl."

The two friends laughed at the joke. They both got to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and sat on the grass. They were going to skip class. It was crime scene, and they were going to do finger prints. Which they couldn't do. People couldn't find out their identification. Then they would think something suspicious about them. So they just sat in the grass and talked. They were laying down in the grass; everyone having their own conversation. Orihime was laying down with Ulquiorra with his arm around her waist. Orihime noticed something was wrong with him so she decided to ask. He always had his same face expression, but Orihime knew when something was wrong. That's just how close they were. She asked him to find out what could be bothering him.

" I am wondering how our future will be like."

"Well, Ulqui-san, I know that as long as I am with you that I am happy."

" That is what you say now. But what happens when you don't feel the same later. I am not like most guys."

"Ulqui-san, I will love you forever and more that will never change. And about you being different. That is the reason why I love you. So get that through your thick skull."

"Fine. I will. But promise me this. That you will never forget that I love you."

"Promise."

The two closed their eyes and enjoyed their moment. Until Grimmjow talked.

"Aw, get a room. You guys are so cliché. Can't you guys at least not do that in front of us?"

"Why do you act so childish, Grimmjow. That is very bothersome." Ulquiorra said.

"What did you say, Bat?"

"You heard me, Kitty."

"Smart Ass."

"Grimmjow!" yelled Nel.

"Idiot."

"Ulquiorra!"

"Jerk." They both said at the same time.

"You guys are such a headache." Stark said.

"Stay out of it, Stark." They said at the same time again.

They then went back to class before they caused to much commotion. The classes ended pretty fast and they all went to their cars. They all went home, did their homework, and then had dinner. Orihime started some cooking classes and started to become a chef. Her meals didn't make people throw up. Which she was thankful for. Though she still liked her own style of cooking. It started to get late so they all went to bed. Each of the couples shared a room. Orihime went to their bedroom's bathroom to change. She came outside wearing her favorite nightgown. When she came out and saw Ulquiorra wearing just his pajamas bottoms and she felt herself blush. They both went to bed and slept.

Ulquiorra woke up in the middle of the night with something moving at the other side of his bed. He looked down to see Orihime having a nightmare.

"SORA! SORA! DONT GO! DONT!"

" Orihime! Orihime, wake up you're having a nightmare!"

Orihime woke up and hugged Ulquiorra tightly and cried. Ulquiorra felt like something stabbed him in the chest. He hated to see her cry. He didn't want to ask what was wrong; thinking that it might hurt her. So he stayed quiet and tried to sooth her. He decided to hum knowing that usually calmed her down. When he noticed that she was asleep he went to sleep himself.

The next day they all woke up, did their morning rituals, and went to have breakfast. Everyone had cereal. The gang all sat down but forgot the spoons, so Orihime went to get them. Ulquiorra thought that was the time to ask her the question

" Hime. Who is Sora?"

Orihime dropped all the spoons and ran to her room remembering last night and went to her room crying.

"Nice job, idiot." Grimmjow said.

Halibel looked at Ulquiorra and said, " Sora was Orihime's brother and today is his death anniversary."

**Hope you liked it and please review. They motivate me a lot. Also some ideas, too. Thanks. **

**P.S. I put Orihime out of character because I don't like her being the-damsel-in-stress. But I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! I know some of you might be confused about some parts so I'm going to explain as much as possible. I hope you like it! **

Orihime sat on her bed crying over the memory of her brother. She took out her flower shaped hair clips and clung to them as if her life depended on it. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then come into her bedroom.

"Woman, I'm sorry. I did not mean to cause you pain." Ulquiorra apologized.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to. But can we go to his grave today after school? I really need to go see him." Orihime pleaded.

Ulquiorra nodded his head in agreement. After she stopped crying, they trudged down stairs. No one said anything until Grimmjow told everyone it was time to leave. They all went to their vehicles and began to drive. There was dead silence in the Rolls- Royce, but it was comfortable. Once the gang got to the high school, they headed to their classes. Soon their classes ended and they all went outside, until they were stopped.

"Orihime may I please talk to you?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes." Orihime answered.

"Alone." Ichigo told Orihime referring more to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra just walked away leaving the two converse with each other.

"Ichigo, I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I said many harsh things that weren't very like me. I'm sorry. Please forgive me ,Kurosaki- kun! The reason I went away was to rescue you, not the opposite. I ask for you to forgive me for my selfish reasons." Orihime begged.

"It's alright, Inoue. And there is a reason I couldn't rescue you. It was because we couldn't get the portal to open. We were going to rescue you. But I guess we were too late." Ichigo said.

"It's alright. And I'm pretty happy you didn't come to rescue me because I didn't need any. I made new friends. They are actually have a nice side, it's just they can't show it very often. I also got better at fighting. With the help of Grimmjow and Ulqui-san. You know, don't get mad, but you remind me a lot of Grimmjow. You both are like my older brothers!" Orihime claimed with excitement.

"I guess. So does that mean we are friends again?" asked Ichigo holding his breath.

"That would be wonderful. And Ulqui-san and everybody can stop hiding behind the trees and bushes." Orihime giggled.

"Damn. How did she know?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Never underestimate, Inoue- chan." piped Uryu coming out with leaves sticking out in his hair.

Rukia walked over to Orihime and popped a question," No hard feelings?"

Orihime ran over to Rukia, hugged her tightly and whispered, "No hard feelings."

Everyone was so happy and conversing until out of nowhere Orihime yelled ,"Do you all want to come with me to my brother's grave?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement. They all hiked to Sora's grave and said some things.

"Well, I want you to know big brother that I am very happy. I've made new friends and have some one that I love dearly. I am doing ok big brother and I want to tell you that I will make you proud big brother. You can trust me on that!" Orihime promised.

"Aww, that was very touching. It really went to the heart. Then again it would be if I had a heart."

Everyone turned their heads to look at an arrancar with a small army surrounding him. He must be one of the traitors of Aizen! Immediately they all popped out of their gigais and began to take their fighting positions. Orihime was mad at the fact that almost all her happy moments didn't last long. That peeved her a lot. She was ready and had her guard up.

"Now you guys, what's with the long faces? We just want to have some fun destroying you!" laughed the leader of the small troop.

"Why don't you shut your trap and fight!" shouted Grimmjow with rage.

" My, my what quite temper. Ok you are right. Attack!"

Within seconds you could hear swords clashing, and arrows firing. The battle was very hard. They were strong and there were many of them. The gang had killed some of them but more came in. The arrancars started to demand to know the names about the ones they were about to kill.

"Rukia Kuchiki from the 13th Division!"

"Abari Renji lieutenant of the 6th division!"

"Yasutora Sado."

"Ishida Uryu, Quincy."

" Ichigo, substitute shinigami!"

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, 6th espada!"

"Neliel Tu Odelshwank, 5th espada."

"Tia Halibel, 4th espada."

"Stark Coyote 3rd, espada."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, 2nd espada."

When Ulquiorra was done saying his name they were trapped. All expect Orihime. She was fighting the leader.

"Now you see. Your precious friends are captured. Just make it easy on yourself and surrender. You are outnumbered, your friends will die, and what is your name?" The leader asked.

Orihime stepped back a bit and just stood still. Her emotions were hidden behind her bangs but she began to talk.

"You dare hurt my friends. You have gone far. You want to know my name? Very well I will give you the name of the woman that is about to kill you. Listen well. My name is Inoue Orihime, the first espada. Awaken, Reina de las Vampiras!" She yelled as dust began to swirl around her. When it cleared up you saw a woman a bit different from Orihime. She had crimson eyes, silver hair, but the most noticeable thing was the wings on her back. They were fascinating, big, black wings. She turned to the leader and spoke. Even her voice had gone deeper and had a hint of wisdom.

"What is your name?"

"Jou Tadami. Why do you ask?"

"I want to know the name of the beast I'm going to slay."

"You dare call-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Orihime's sword was stabbed into his chest. He shot a look at her in amazement. He had almost never lost his battles. He was defeated so easily, and he was ashamed. Orihime dropped him to the ground. She looked down at him and began to speak again," I killed you because I could not let you kill what is precious to me. You also have caused an action that led to a consequence. Now if anyone doesn't want to be killed, I advise you to let my friends go and retreat." As soon as those words left her lips everyone did as she said. Once they were gone Orihime walked to Ulquiorra and asked for the first time without emotion," Are you alright?" He just nodded his head and she then told him," That's all I need to know." She then fainted.

"Inoue!" Rukia yelped.

"She is all right. She just lost a lot of reiatsu. That was the first time she ever that she had her release form. We should head home and let her rest. You can come with us if you any questions. I am leaving now." He informed. With that they all followed Ulquiorra in silence. Ulquiorra hoped what he said about Orihime was right.

**So I hope you liked it! I decided to change the ranks. Hence Orihime being the first espada. Hope you liked it and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, again! I like to thank people for reviewing me! Oh and '**_**Reina De Las Vampiras'**_** means Queen of the Vampires. Well read and enjoy. **

Orihime woke up to the sound of people talking. When she opened her eyes she saw all her friends around. They were talking-no arguing- about something. She decided to make herself noticed and interrupted," What are you discussing about?"

"Inoue! You're awake! Are you ok?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I am well. Nothing serious to be worried about." She informed with a smile to reassure her and the gang.

"Inoue-san, I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask how you became the first espada?" Uryu inquired.

"Well I don't know much, but I do know that after I became an arrancar that I trained very hard. I then got this," Orihime replied pointing at the left side of her neck where the number one tattoo was.

" Oh, and what were you guys discussing about, again?"

" Nothing." Ulquiorra affirmed.

" Ichigo thought that we should go to a club to dance. Like a welcome back thing. But Ulquiorra over here doesn't want you to because in I quote' tire yourself in ridiculous things'" Nel blurted.

Ulquiorra shot Nel a glare while she cringed. If looks could kill Neliel would be in ashes. Orihime thought it was a good idea; it has been a long time since she has been out and she really missed dancing. She loved to dance, it was right next to singing. She then claimed that they would all go next Sunday. Inoue ignored all of Ulquiorra's protest and started to wonder what she would wear. Then a thought came up in her head about how Ulquiorra face would be when she put something hot. She giggled at thought and shook her head dismissing the idea.

It starting to get late so everyone headed back to their homes. Orihime was pretty tired so she fell asleep pretty quickly, but Ulquiorra on the other hand was still up. He was caught up in his thoughts. He was wondering how he was going to ask Orihime for marriage. He was nervous even though he would never show it. He was thinking that maybe he would take her to a fancy restaurant, but he knew Orihime liked things simple. He had asked Halibel- knowing she could keep a secret- for advice. She told him to go on a sun-set picnic and do her favorite foods, and then pop the question. He thought that was the excellent idea and began planning it. He now had everything pictured in his head. Then another problem decided to barge in. What happened if Aizen-sama didn't approve? Ulquiorra knew that Orihime was his most valuable 'treasure'. Aizen was very father-like to Orihime-even though no one would notice- and now he was worried about that. Also should he tell Orihime or Aizen-sama first?

Ulquiorra then decided that he would ask Orihime first and if she did then he would marry her not matter what anyone said. Even Aizen-sama. He had grown very attached to the woman. There was this charm that she had. She was energetic, beautiful, creative, optimistic, ect. He always wondered how they became a couple. Grimmjow would always tease him about it, but Orihime then gushed about how wonderful her 'Ulqui-san' was. He thanked fate for this. Orihime was always there for him and he loved her deeply like she to him.

Soon, Ulquiorra closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. In the morning, everyone had a nice breakfast with a conversation. The girls were all talking about what they should wear and what the club was going to be like, unlike the boys who were talking about theories about how would be the fastest way to kill an enemy. Soon, they all cleaned their mess and sat on the couch watching television until a phone rang. Orihime then noticed the ringtone belonged to hers. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello my dear, Primera. I was wondering how your mission is going?" Aizen asked.

" So far we killed some rebellions and one of the leaders, my lord." Orihime answered.

Everyone then turned the volume down and played close attention to the first espada and tried to listen their lord. No one noticed that Ulquiorra stiffened at the mentioning of Aizen.

"Can you put me on speaker?" Aizen said nicely, but knowing it was a demand, Orihime did he asked.

" Greetings my dear espada I hope you are all well. I know you are all with the soul reapers. I do not mind since they have not made any trouble, on the contrary they are helpful. They will help with the rebellions. And now I have to leave. Have a good day my espada." And with that the ex-captain hung up the phone.

" That was weird." Neliel said trying to break the silence.

"I think he talked to us to tell us we are doing a well job, but to be careful because he is observing." Ulquiorra stated.

"Yes, that is probably correct." Halibel agreed.

"Well I say we don't sit around doing nothing and go do something fun!" Grimmjow muttered.

"How about we take a nap?" Stark asked.

"No. I know! Why don't we go to the beach? Stark can have his nap, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra can play sports, and we can swim!" Orihime chided.

Everyone then thought that was the best thing to do on their free day. They all got the things needed and headed to have a day at the beach.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! And if it isn't too much to ask can you review? Well I hope you liked it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I don't have many ideas as I used to. So if you have don't hesitate to tell me!

The day at the beach was wonderful! They called Ichigo and the gang over so they could have more people join in the fun. They started to play volleyball and swam in the nice cool water, except Stark and Halibel who were talking under a shade. Everyone was having so much fun doing everything together. The sunset was coming so all of them started to go home except Ulquiorra and Orihime. They were going to go on a picnic and enjoy the sunset.

They walked to a hill and saw the sunset. It was beautiful. Watching the sun going down was peaceful and they both enjoyed it knowing they weren't going to see it when they returned to Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra thought that was the perfect time to ask her the important question. So he turned to her and looked into her night blue colored eyes.

" Orihime. I love you very much even though I might not tell you every second of the day. But I want to tell you right now that I love you very much and if I were human then I would love you with all my heart. So in symbol of my love to you do you Orihime Inoue want to marry me?"

Orihime looked deep into his eyes in shock. She put her hand on his left as he leaned on it. Then she answered his question by answering," Yes. I would love to be your wife."

When Ulquiorra heard these words he put on a ring with an emerald with diamonds on the sides. He then leaned and was about to kiss her when he heard shuffling noises in the trees. He looked back and saw a lock of orange and blue hair. Sighing in frustration, he walked over to the bush and called out, "Grimmjow, Kurosaki and the rest of you can come out. I know you are there."

" We aren't really good spies are we?" Grimmjow said jumping out the trees.

" No, _you_ are not good spies. We were doing just fine, but, no you just had to 'get a better view'" Ichigo muttered.

" Oh so now this is my fault?" Screamed the blue haired espada.

"AHHH! You're getting married!" Rukia cut in trying to stop the fight.

"Yes!"

"Let me see the ring." Neliel commanded. Grabbing Orihime's hand.

"It is very elegant." Halibel commented.

"Thank you. I like it very much too." Orihime replied.

"Great job, Dude!" Renji congratulated.

"Finally!" Grunted Grimmjow and Stark at the same time.

"..." Chad err said?

"Nice." added Ishida.

"Better not hurt her." warned Ichigo.

"I will not." Ulquiorra responded.

" So when is the wedding?" Neliel asked.

" I don't know."

"Who is going to be the best man?"

" I don't know"

"What kind of dress are you having?"

" I don't know"

" When-"

"WE DON'T KNOW!" They both yelled.

Everyone blinked and said things under their breath that sounded like 'ok don't need to get mad'.

"We don't have any dates but we will tell you when we have things planned out. Okay?" Orihime announced.

"Okay, but may I walk you down the aisle?"

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice and it was no other than Aizen Souske.

**So I hoped that you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

"A-Aizen-sama!" Orihime stuttered out. Everyone widened their eyes in shock. The espadas kneeled down in front of their leader.

"Aizen! What do you want?" Ichigo questioned, zanpakuto ready in hand.

Before Aizen could answer Ichigo charged at him but clashed with another sword. Orihime's sword.

"I may be the same Orihime, but I have to protect my leader. You have to understand."

"Inoue! This man is a monster!" Rukia yelled.

"He is not." Inoue protested.

"He has killed many people. He went against the soul society. He kidnapped you. He-" Ichigo said but was cut off.

"I know he did. But he is still my leader. I cannot go against him." Orihime urged him.

"Orihime, calm down. This isn't good for you to get like this, you were just" Ulquiorra said.

"Ichigo, I think it is better that you leave. Please." Nel pleaded.

"Fine." Ichigo calmed down and in a second was gone.

"Well, now that this is settled, what do you think about my offer? Would you want me to walk you down?" Aizen asked once again.

"Of course, Aizen-sama. I would be very glad."

"Please, stand up my dear espada. We have a wedding to plan. Gin?"

" Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Get started on organizing the wedding."

"Certainly."

"Um, Aizen-sama, I don't want to be a bother, you don't have to do this." Orihime said.

"It is no bother at all. I want you to have your wedding day to be the best day. And also you can remember."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama." thanked the primera.

" You are welcome. And have you had any news on the rebellions?"

"No, Aizen-sama, we have not had any yet." Ulquiorra answered.

"Very well, I think I shall go back. I'll see you later." In an a swift movement he was gone.

"Ok, that was weird." Grimmjow said.

"Yes, but at least it wasn't bad." Nel afirmed.

" Yes. So, what do you think about Ichigo?" Halibel asked.

"I think he will calm down, but he will be more aware. " Orihime sighed.

"Orihime, I think it's getting late and you need your sleep." Ulquiorra spoke.

"Ok. Let us go home."

On the way back home, Orihime was thinking about what had just happened. She was getting married with the man she loved. She could protect the man she loved. Aizen-sama was ok with it. So far everything was good and she was glad because of it.

Unaware that the espadas were being watched, a man grinned.

"This is perfect. Wait until I tell my master."


	7. Chapter 7

Planning a wedding was not easy. Especially when your friends are enemies in a way. Orihime and Ulquiorra had a lot of work to do. Even though Gin was helping them out, they still had a lot of work to do. For one, they didn't know where they should have it. They couldn't have it at Hueco Mundo, knowing Orihime's Soul Reaper friends would not go, thinking it was a trap. They couldn't have at Soul Society either, without Soul Society and Hueco Mundo going into a war. The only place left was the world of the living. They thought it would be the most convenient place. It was also trying to convince their friends to go. Ulquiorra didn't have to convince his friends to go, they would go, no matter what. Orihime on the other hand, had a lot of work to do. She decided to go to the Soul Society and ask the Captain Commander for permission to let them go.

And today was the day she was going to go. She hadn't really told anyone she was going to go. Not even Ulquiorra. He would go all crazy and not let her go or would go with her. She had to do this by herself. She went to Urahara to ask him for help. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door of his little shop.

"My, my if it isn't our little Orihime. What can I help you with?"

"Um, I need a favor, Urahara-san." She said.

"What is it that you need?" The shop keeper smiled.

"I need to go to the Soul Society."

The shop keeper just nodded his head and smiled. He had a feeling she was going to ask him this. And of course he was going to help. He knew Orihime had no evil plans, that she was the same sweet Orihime, who would do anything to protect her friends. Orihime followed him to the basement. When she went down, she immediately smiled, remembering the times her friends and her would train together. It all seemed like it was just yesterday.

"Are you ready, Miss Inoue?" The shop keeper asked

The Primera nodded her head in reply. Urahara then opened the portal and wished her good luck. At once Orihime went into sonido, knowing she had no time to waste.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once Orihime arrived she masked her spirit energy so she wouldn't be caught. She looked at the gate and waited a few good minutes for it to open, so she could go in quickly. Then seeing her opening she went in and then went in quick sonido to the First Squad. When she got there, she hid and moved fast. Finally, she went into the Captain Commanders office. Shock flashed through his face in a second, but then went back into his professional mode.

"What nerve do you have coming here, Orihime Inoue?" He demanded.

Orihime kneeled and said "I know I am part of Aizen's army now, but I beg of you to hear me out Captain Commander."

"What is it?"

"In a few weeks I am getting married to Ulquiorra Schiffer, and I would like you to give some of the soul reapers permission to attend. I know you may be against this but hear me out. It is not a trap. Right now Lord Aizen has no attentions to hurt the Soul Society. Right now, we are trying to assassinate rebels. In a way we are helping you out. You may know about the rebels. The rebels army has been increasing and Soul Reapers have to work with Arrancars so we can eliminate them. It gains merits on both teams. We won't have rebels and you won't have more hollows attacking humans. And my wedding is going to be at the world of the living, not in Hueco Mundo. I may have become an arrancar but I have not betrayed my friends." Orihime didn't think it was necessary to mention she was the first espada.

"How do I know you speak the truth?" He asked.

"I came here by myself, I did not harm anyone, and I came directly to you."

"Fine. I will permit it. I only allow this because what you say about the rebels is true. They are becoming very bothersome. And your wedding will not be in Hueco Mundo. But if you try anything suspicious, we _will_ fight back."

"Understood. Thank you, Captain." Standing up, she walked to the Captain Commander and handed him the invitations. In a second Orihime disappeared and went back to the world of the living. When she went back, she saw it was already dark, meaning Ulquiorra was probably going crazy looking for her. When she went home, she saw the lights and heard a loud commotion in her house. She walked in and heard the yelling become louder.

"Where is she? I have looked everywhere and I cannot find her!" She recognized Ulquiorra's desperate voice.

"Calm down, Bat. She arrive-" Grimmjow assured but was cut off by Ulquiorra.

"Shut up! Don't tell me to calm down! You, soul reaper probably know where she is don't you?"

"What the hell? I would tell you if I knew! Can't you see that I'm worried as heck too? Orihime is like my little sister!" Ichigo growled.

Orihime felt Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure go up even more and then heard a sword being unsheathed and Ulquiorra's deep voice. "Tell me where she is or else I will-"

"Ulquiorra! Stop!" Orihime pleaded.

All at once, everyone's face snapped to the kitchen doorway and saw the Primera standing there. In a second, Ulquiorra was in front of her and hugging her with all his might. He then pulled away and kissed her fiercely. Orihime felt guilty putting Ulquiorra through all of his pain.

"Do you know how worried I was woman?" He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Um, where were you Inoue-san?" Rukia was the first to ask.

"I went to the Soul Society" She murmured.

"You what?" They all shouted in unison. (Which was all her arrancar and soul reaper friends)

"Are you crazy, girl? Why the hell, didn't you tell us!" Grimmjow shouted.

" I went to ask the Captain Commander to let some of my soul reaper friends to come to my wedding. And he said yes."

"That's great, Orihime!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Yes, that is great, but did you know how worried we were? What would of happened if he got you arrested, or worse killed. You could of been killed!" Neliel cried.

"I'm sorry I have worried you all but I had to do this. I had to. Please understand."

"Jeez, guys cut her some slack." Stark lazily said.

"Stark's right. Let's just be happy Orihime is with us, live and well." Halibel agreed.

"Fine," huffed Grimmjow, "but you better not make us go through that again. Especially with pissy, dramatic Dracula, over here."

"For once, I agree with Grimmjow." Ichigo admitted.

"Be quiet, Furball and Carrot Top."

"Who you callin' Furball/Carrot Top?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Wow, you two are imbeciles, who don't even know when someone is referring to you." Ulquiorra calmly retorted.

"You guys don't quit, so you?" Stark interfered.

"Stay out of this Stark!" They all shouted at once.

Everyone else sweat dropped .

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile in a hidden cave. A messenger went to his master.

"What have you to tell me?" The master demanded.

"Orihime Inoue will marry at the world of the living and both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society will attend. Isn't this wonderful, Master?"

"Yes this is perfect. This falls directly into my plans." The master smiled coyly.

**Hey Everyone! I am sooo terribly sorry I have not updated! I feel so bad but I will try to update more often. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to write a little more than I usually write. I hope you still review and keep on reading even though I was messed up. Thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime woke up and frowned looking at her clock. It was 9 in the morning! Oh no! She was going to be late for school! Her teachers were going to be so mad and why didn't Ulquiorra wake her up? She still had to do her hair and-

"Woman what are you doing?" A dressed Ulquiorra asked from their bedroom doorway.

"I need to get ready for school. Do you know what time it is? I already missed so much. Oh no, sensei is going to get so mad and and and-"

"Woman, we have break for a whole month remember?" He sighed.

"Oh, uh right, hahaha." The red head blushed with embarrassment.

Sighing Orihime still got dressed, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She looked outside her window and smiled. It was raining. She loved the rain, she remembered playing outside in the rain with her brother when she was small. But she would get sad when it rained, and she doesn't know why. The Primera shook her head. Right now was not the time to be gloomy, she was going to get married in a few days! She should be jumping with joy and dancing around. Orihime jumped up and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. She needed her energy since today was going to be a long day. She and the girls were going to get their dresses for the wedding.

_Later that day~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ _

"Ah, I can't wait to get my bridesmaid dress! I love how it looks!" Neliel exclaimed.

"Can't believe you convinced me to wear a dress, Hime," Tatsuki huffed.

"But you'll look so cute Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime assured.

"We are here Orihime-chan!" Rukia said.

The girls got out of the car and entered the store. Immediately, they were welcomed by one of the employees. They told them what they were there for. The woman led them to the dressing rooms and gave them their dresses. Orihime told the girls to go first because she wanted to see them in their dresses first. When they came out they all had similar strapless dresses. The dresses were black but all their sashes were of different color. Rukia's was a light blue, Tatsuki's was a blood red, Halibel's was a bright yellow, and Nel's was a light green. Orihime gushed and yelled in happiness loving their appearance. The girls smiled and told Orihime that it was now her turn. Walking to one of the dressing rooms, she put on her dress. When she came out, all the girls gasped.

"Orihime you look beautiful!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You look lovely." Halibel agreed.

"Really? You think so?" The Primera asked.

"Yea, Schiffer is going to have is jaw on the floor when he sees you," Tatsuki smirked.

Orihime looked herself in the mirror. Her dress really was marvelous. It was also strapless, and it showed off her curves. On the top, it was white and on top of the fabric it was covered in lace, stopping at her waist. Then, white silky fabric flowed down. Orihime smiled looking at her reflection, hoping that what Tatskui said was true. She wanted to look beautiful for Ulquiorra on their wedding day. She looked outside at the sky, thinking how fast things can change. A few years ago, she knew nothing about soul reapers or hollows. She, along with her friends went through a lot, but she wouldn't do anything to change that. Because then she would not of met the people in her life that mean so much to her.

"Hime, you ready to go?" Nel asked.

"Hai." Orihime grinned. Yup there was no doubt in her mind, she would never change it.

_Elsewhere _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Finally, we get here! After an hour of being lost, thanks to Kuroaski!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Hey, shut up! You guys didn't want to ask directions!" The substitute soul reaper defended.

"Shut up and let's just get our tuxedoes," Ulquoirra sighed.

Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Stark, Uryu, Chad and Renji walked in to the place where they were going to get their suits. It was not nice car ride, to make it short. There were a lot of arguing and snoring (from Stark). They were glad they could stretch and not have to argue anymore. They got their suits and unlike the girls they all went to the dressing rooms at the same time. All the men, except Ulquiorra had black tuxedoes with the color of their handkerchief matching their partner. The only ones who didn't have a partner was Chad and Uryu, they said they were ok with it. Ulquiorra's suit looked identical to his Espada uniform, the only difference was his shoes. He was the only one with a white suit.

Grimmjow whistled, "Well don't you look all badass?"

"This is almost the same as my uniform, imbecile." Ulquiorra snapped.

"Just take the damn compliment!"Grimmjow sneered.

"Um, is everything all right?" The employee asked.

"Yea, everything's good. We'll purchase them." Ichigo assured.

After they were done with their purchases, they decided to go eat. Once they got to a diner and ordered their food they made a conversation.

"So, Ulquiorra, you nervous for the wedding?" Renji asked.

"Of course not, I am absolutely sure in marrying Orihime." The 2nd espada replied.

"Well, just so you know we _will_ kill you if you cause any harm to Orihime." Ichigo threatened.

"For once I agree with Mr. Orange over here. " Grimmjow agreed.

Ulquiorra's only response was a glare. Fools, he thought, one of his top priorities was to keep the woman safe and happy. He owed her so much, after all, she gave him a heart. While her stay at Hueco Mundo, he tried so hard to show her the cruel reality of life, but he then discovered something. She already knew reality, except she tried to always think positive. "_ Why should we only focus on the bad side of things and the flaws of people? It would be useless thinking negative all the time," _she once told him, looking into his eyes. He widened his eyes, looking at her warm moon- colored eyes, they were so intense and held so much emotion. That's when he started to have feelings for her. It took him a lot of time to realize he had any loving emotions towards the woman. It shocked him even more that she loved him back, but he took action. And that's when their relationship began.

All of a sudden, all the guys stood up except Grimmjow, saying they had to go to the bathroom. Ulquiorra glanced at the Blue Haired espada and decided right now was a good chance to tell him.

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grunted, his only way of showing he was listening. Ulquiorra continued, "As you know, I still haven't chosen my best man. I am going to choose you, because you helped me come to my senses about my feelings towards the woman. This does not mean anything, you are still a stupid imbecile and always will be,"

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra with shock. Wow, he didn't think he was going to choose him for his best man. I mean sure he helped Ulquiorra face the facts and everything but he would never of imagined he would ask him to be his best man. He thought he would of picked Stark, since he was more calm and didn't get on Ulquiorra's nerves every five seconds. Heck, he even thought he might of picked Kurosaki instead of him because Kurosaki protected the woman since she was a kid. Even though Grimmjow would never admit it, he was glad Ulquiorra picked him. So with a smirk he said "Sure, I'll be your best man."

The Black Haired espada sighed out in relief, glad he didn't make a fool out of himself. After their conversation, the guys came back. After they sat down, the continued eating. Later on they finally got home. They went to the kitchen seeing that the girls were already there. Orihime smiled at her fiancé.

"How did it go?" She asked the group.

"The car ride sucked. Kurosaki was bitchin' about pulling over to ask for directions. We then got lost and Emospada over here was whining that it was our fault we got lost. Then Renji said we should calm down which did not help. Oh then when we got there I had to try on some suit. After that we went to eat at some dinner and when the bill came, they were arguing on who was going to pay it." Grimmjow grunted.

"So you had fun!" Neliel grinned.

"Well, it's getting late so I'm going to head home," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok, thank you for driving them Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime thanked.

"Welcome. Come on Rukia lets go,"

Soon all the soul reapers left and everybody went to their rooms to rest after a long day. Orihime lied down next to Ulquiorra. She sighed and looked up at him. Orihime frowned feeling an uneasy feeling. She thought maybe it was her zanpakuto but she already checked and Reina de las Vampiras was perfectly fine. She felt like someone was watching her but she couldn't feel any strange spiritual pressure . Noticing his fiancé's uneasiness he asked her what was wrong.

"Oh nothing to worry about Ulqui-kun."

"Woman."

The Primera sighed knowing he wasn't going to let it go. "It's just I feel as if someone is following me."

"What?" Ulquiorra's features went really serious.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing. I'm probably just nervous about the wedding."

"You are nervous? Do you not want to get married?" Although Ulquiorra had the same serious face his eyes betrayed them. They looked hurt.

"No! Never! It's just what if I do something wrong? Like when I walk down the aisle and I trip and fall? Or worse rip my dress? Or if I drop something! I can just imagine it. How embarrassing!"

All of a sudden, Orihime heard chuckling. Puzzled she looked up seeing Ulquiorra was the one who was chuckling. Thinking that he was laughing at her, the Primera hung her head while her face was red of embarrassment. He then shook his head.

"No Woman, I am not laughing at you. It just seems so like you to think of that." He gave her one his rare smiles.

"Oh, hahaha."

"I'm happy I am going to marry you, Hime."

"As am I." They smiled and leaned in to kiss.

**Awww isn't that cute? Well thank you so much for still reading, even after it takes me forever to update. Please continue to read and review! Oh and have a Happy Thanksgiving! **


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally the day! The day she was going to get married, and Orihime felt as if she was going to burst out with happiness. A normal person's mouth would hurt from smiling so much, but since this was Orihime, she was used to it. She was also not a normal person. The only thing she wasn't happy about was that when she woke up, Ulquiorra wasn't there at her side. She thought it would be bad luck; the groom seeing the bride on the day of their wedding. So, Ulquiorra was forced to stay at the substitute soul reaper's house. Orihime had to practically beg him to do so, and Ulquiorra could never say no to her, especially when she gave him the puppy face.

But Orihime did not want to test bad luck today; she wanted today to be perfect and unforgettable. Rukia and Neliel were fussing and doing her hair, trying to work with the red flames. They decided they would have her hair pinned up into a cute bun. Next to the bun, would be her hibiscus flower shaped pins. The girls knew how important those pins were for the red headed woman, so they didn't dare ask her if they could take them off. They then went onto the makeup, which they wanted to make natural. She really didn't need it either, with her natural blush and thick black lashes. Nel kind of also knew Ulquiorra would like her better this way, instead of her looking different with five pounds of make -up. All that was left now was her dress and heels. After they had zipped her up, they told her to close her eyes and turned her around so she could be in front of the mirror.

"Open them," Nel whispered.

Doing what she was told, she opened her eyes. The Primera's silver eyes widened in awe. She was absolutely stunning. Her red fiery hair was nice and tamed, up. She was glad her friends made her make-up light and made it more on the natural side, or else she would of looked like a mannequin. What she loved the most was her dress though. It was not big and puffy. It was nice and silky and long, but not puffed up. The only thing she was second guessing was if she should of gotten her dress strapless because as she looked outside, she had a feeling it was going to rain. She shook her head, trying to go onto the positive side, as always. Now she just sat back watching her friends trying to get ready in a hurry. She asked them what she could help with but they immediately turned her offer down, rambling about it would be a disaster if she burned herself with one of the curling/straightening irons or if she got make up on her white dress. Orihime not wanting to argue and not wanting to ruin their hard work (hard work meaning Orihime), she just sat in her bed smiling in amusement seeing her friends helping each other out. She was glad she got them to come together, and look over the fact that they just weren't espada or soul reapers, but they were human as well, or spirits. She just stared out the window again hoping sun would come out and that Ulquiorra and the other men would not be killing each other.

The soon-to-be-bride went downstairs to do something before she left. Walking into her brothers room, she kneeled in front of his picture and clasped her hands together. She smiled ,"Hi Big Brother. As you can see, I'm going to get married today. Can you believe it? I'm growing up so fast aren't I? I wish you could see me and how I have changed. I have become stronger but I have not lost sight of who I am. I still will try to see the good side of things people, just like you taught me. Ulquiorra helped me realize that becoming strong doesn't mean that you have to be mean. That is just one of the things that makes me love him. I know you would like him to Big Brother, I know at first he might seem serious and mean, but once you get to know him he's really nice and gentle and caring, and oh Big Brother if you could just hear him when he talks! Sorry, I'm getting off topic, but I just want to tell you Big Brother that I am happy so you do not have to worry about me and to give us your blessing, please. Thank you very much Big Brother for everything you have done for me. Thank you."

Orihime bowed and walked out of the room going to check up on her friends. As she walked up the stairs, she was wondering again what the guys were up to.

_Elsewhere _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Damn it Kurosaki! Where the hell did you leave my tie?" Grimmjow growled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" The strawberry yelled back.

"Can you shut up? I have a headache, I think I have a, what do you humans call it? 'Hang over'? So can you keep it down a bit? I'm trying to sleep." Stark mumbled.

"Ugh, Tatsuki is going to kill me. She told me not to drink, but then again I could never turn down a drinking contest." Renji smirked.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at what his woman called 'friends'. He rolled the word around in his mouth, testing it out. The now second espada was sitting comfortly on the sofa drinking a nice mug of black coffee, no sugar or anything added. He liked his coffee unlike his fiancé who liked hers with a bunch of sugar and milk. He sighed, that was the tenth time his thoughts drifted to the woman, but he couldn't help himself. He really missed his woman. After all he hasn't seen her a day, and as corny as it sounded, that seemed like a decade to him. He had gotten used to be with the woman literally 24/7. He was starting to regret that he agreed to staying at the idiot substitute soul reaper's house. He thought it was foolish and silly when the woman told him it was a human tradition that the groom could not see the bride and that if he did it would be bad luck. Why would it be bad luck seeing you soon-to-be-wife on the day of the wedding before meeting at the altar? Foolish, he thought, but since he knew it was the woman wanted it, he obliged. But as he was seeing the two imbeciles fighting (again), he was wondering and scolding himself on why hadn't he stayed at a hotel.

"Where's my tie?" Grimmjow grunted.

"You stupid cat, it's in your hand," Ulquiorra mentally rolled his eyes.

"It's not cat, it's _pantera. _Get it right, Emospada."

"Same shit, panther, cat. They are the same." Ichigo remarked under his breath.

"You wanna say something, Strawberry?"

"Are you deaf now too, Cat?" Ulquiorra added.

"Thanks for backing me up Ulquiorra," Ichigo smirked.

"I am not backing you up you sad excuse for a man."

"Hahaha! Great one, Emospada!" Grimmjow laughed.

"The same goes for you idiot."

"What was that bat? And stop laughing Mr. Butcher!"

"What did you call me Fur Ball? See what you did Batman?"

"You clearly are deaf."

"Can you three be quiet?" Stark groaned.

"Stay out of this Stark!" They all say at the same time.

_Later~.~. _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ulquiorra stood at the altar with Grimmjow and the others after him on his left side. Just like he said, he was perfectly calm. The music started signaling that the bride was about to come in. At the sight of Orihime, Ulquiorra couldn't stop from his mouth opening a little. She was breathtaking. He had always thought Orihime was beautiful but the word 'beautiful' would not be even close on how to describe her. She looked like an angel, no like a queen. Now more than ever, her resurrection _Reina De Las Vampiras, _Queen of the Vampires fit her. She stood next to me and smiled, "I am glad you like how I look, Ulqui-kun."

"I like how you look always my love."

_After the Wedding_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I think Lord Aizen gave a glare when he handed you to me." Ulquiorra confessed while people were dancing.

"Oh, Ulqui-kun you were probably imagined it," She laughed.

"Yea, probably."

"Come on, let's go dance. It's a slow dance."

Orihime pulled Ulquiorra to the dance floor and they started swaying to the music. So far, their wedding was going smoothly. Even though Aizen was there, the soul reapers had not pulled their sword out of their sheaths but that did not stop the soul reapers from glaring at him with such hatred. Other than that, it was going well. Orihime started laughing.

"What are you laughing about, Hime?"

"I just think it's funny how people can change so fast."

"I guess that is funn-"

All of a sudden , an immense spiritual pressure was felt.

"Haha! Well, isn't this a lovely wedding?" A man's voice ran out through the party.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra demanded.

The man looked to be around his mid-thirties, had his black hair slicked back and his eyes were a deep electrifying gray. He seemed to have an air around him that yelled 'Arrogant!' Orihime already had a really bad feeling about him. She also felt like she had seen him before somewhere, but she couldn't remember anything. In an instant, his eyes pierced through Orihime's eyes.

"You look exactly like her." He breathed.

"Who?" Even though Orihime had an idea who he was talking about for some unknown reason.

"Your mother."

"What do you know about my mother?" She yelled.

"Unfortunately, she is dead now, but your father is very much alive. Do you not remember?"

He suddenly appeared in front of the red haired girl and wrapped his arms around her and appeared in the air.

"Get your hands off her!" Surprisingly it was Aizen's voice that rang out.

"It's time for you to remember, child." The man said putting his hand on Orihime's head.

Orihime's eyes widened and then she let a blood curling scream. Ulquiorra tried to get but there seemed to be a shield around him. His spiritual pressure started rising as well in frustration. Then, Orihime's screaming suddenly came to a stop, as if she were a radio and someone just turned it off. She stood up and stared and pointed at Aizen, who for the first time Ulquiorra had seen him in his life, looked like he did not know what to do. What Orihime said next made him freeze.

"You-you- you are my father!"

**Ohh, Im so mean! I'm soo sorry I have not updated but I hope this chapter made up for it! Please comment and tell me what you think please! Oh and I do not own Bleach!**


End file.
